


Game of love

by StarryNightLight50



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gambling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightLight50/pseuds/StarryNightLight50
Summary: Gob and Tony are having a game night..





	Game of love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I played blackjack so I hope the technical parts are correct. 
> 
> Sorry for the short fics, this one being especially short. I am working on it!

 

‘’Hit me’’

 

Tony put down another card.

 

‘’17’’

 

Gob frowned. He looked at his cards, the one in his hands and the ones that were peeking just out of his sleeves, and tried to figure out how to win. Tony blew some smoke from his cigarette and tapped some ash into the ashtray. Gob didn’t really like the smell of nicotine (and it tasted horrible with kissing. It was a crime to poison something otherwise so sweet), but it really added to the sketchy poker-table vibe they were going for. Even if they were playing blackjack. And if it was just the two of them. Sitting at their kitchen table. In the early evening.

Whatever, it was nice. 

 

‘’So? What’s it going to be?’’ Tony said. Gob frantically tried to remember if he had any cards left that were a 4 or would make 4. Or at least 3.

 

By now it was pretty obvious that the both of them were cheating, already 10 different 8’s from clearly different decks had passed by, but they both had a silent agreement to ignore it. It wasn’t about playing fair: it was about trying to wow and outsmart the other. A safe way to give some leeway to their conning natures. It reminded Gob of how they got together, trying to sabotage each other, simultaneously hurting and impressing the other. He sighed wistfully. It was very romantic.

 

‘’I pass.’’ Gob said. Tony smirked.

‘’All right.’’ He drew a card for himself. A card that suspiciously looked like just a piece of paper with ‘4’ written on it. ‘’House wins’’, Tony smirked, taking all of Gob’s chips.

 

‘’Argh,’’ Gob groaned. ‘Cause even if he knew the game was rigged, he couldn’t help himself from going all in.

 

‘’That’s right Gobie, game over. ‘’ Tony looked very pleased with himself and Gob could feel himself grow jealous.

 

‘’…so,’’ Tony started in a low voice, which made Gob’s breath hitch and heart pound a million miles a minute, ‘’I think I like to cash in my chips.’’ He looked at Gob from under his lashes, a wicked grin on his face and Gob knew he was a goner.

 

 

Playing for money was not really exciting after living together for years, especially after getting a joint bank account.  Playing for favors however, was far more exciting. Sometimes playing for chores, which had ended in Tony doing the dishes for weeks. Or for social obligations, like whose parents they had to have dinner with next. Which, fortunately, was a tie, so their respective families hadn’t complained they were favoring one over the other. Which they honestly didn’t. Both sets of parents were despised equally.

 

But tonight had been about other kind of favors…

 

 

…sexual …favors.

 

 

Gob had no more time to think as Tony’s lips came crashing onto his, and how could he possibly think nicotine could ever ruin something as amazing as this. Gob felt his stomach flutter as both his heart (and something else) got hard.

 

 

Losing had never felt so victorious.

 


End file.
